There are a variety of known methods and apparatus that are used to help individuals improve their vertical leap, i.e., the distance they can jump off the ground. Such devices are very rudimentary and include, for example a rotating pole that an individual must leap over as it rotates through 360.degree., as disclosed in Japanese application No. 52-109657. Other devices include a group of height indicators positioned a certain distance in the air on a vertical pole. The indicators are stacked one on top of another, with each height indicator representing a particular height. The device is designed for individuals to leap from a position with both feet on the ground and reach to the highest indicator they are able. The indicator that they reach represents the height of their vertical leap.
While these devices are designed to measure and improve an individual's vertical leap, they are not designed to improve a person's ability to jump longer distances in a horizontal distance, such as is measured by a long jump. In order to maximize the distance that an individual can long jump, they need to combine speed down the runway, a proper trajectory take off from the board, and proper body position in the air before landing in the long jump pit. There are no known apparatus that allow individuals to work on each of these areas and thus improve the distance that they can long jump. Such an apparatus would be particularly helpful in training high school and college athletes to improve their technique and thus improve their performance in competitions.